(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for managing casino chips using RFID.
(b) Description of the Related Art
RFID (radio frequency identification) as a non-contactless automatic recognition technique refers to a technique for recognizing an electronic tag attached to articles (or goods) by using a radio frequency. Such an RFID technique is also applied to recognition of a mass of tags, as well as to an electronic shelf.
Recently, in casinos, casino chips with an RFID tag installed therein and an RFID reader are utilized for operating games and security (or prevention of theft). Namely, an RFID tag is installed in casino chips, and a lower side of a casino table is divided into several regions and a plurality of RFID reader antennas are installed in the regions, respectively. Then, the RFID reader reads the casino chips by the regions to recognize betting of garners.
In this case, when the casino chips are accumulated to be piled high, output power of the RFID tag should be increased for the RFID reader antenna to recognize the casino chips. However, in a case in which a plurality of RFID reader antennas are installed in each of the divided regions at the lower side of the casino table, when output power of the RFID tag is increased, an RFID reader antenna of a corresponding region may read the casino chips of an adjacent region. Thus, the casino chips of each region cannot be accurately discriminated.